zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares Enduwa
|height= |weight= |gender= Male |family= Myona Alderan (sister) unnamed parents (deceased) |job= BIS Pilot BAHRAM Soldier |current= Deceased |love= |eva= |jva= |affiliation = BAHRAM |frame = Vjaya (in BIS) Iblis (in BAHRAM, good story path) Nerokerubina HarutMarut II (in BAHRAM, bad story path) |appearance = Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars}}Ares Enduwa (アレス・エンドゥーワ Aresu Endūwa) is one of the main antagonists in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Personality Ares is a co-worker, friend, older brother figure, and role model to Cage Midwell. He comes off as a very mature and ingenious young man, very polite and will put himself into danger to protect his friends. It is hinted that the Mindflow is responsible for a dual personality, one of which refers to itself by his original name "Vale" and seems to address "Ares" in third person. In either case, Ares holds a strong sense of duty not only to avenge his parents, but also to avenge the other children who were abandoned by their parents to Zephyrs's experiments. Synopsis Background Ares was born Vale Shatner along with his sister Pharsti. Around 2163, his parents were killed in then-general Dezeele Zephyrs's engineered "accident". Zephyrs did not expect the two children to survive, but kidnapped the two as test subjects for his Orbital Frame experiments. Vale became Subject #478 and was synchronized with Iblis, while his sister was synchronized with the then-unnamed Animus frame. Vale and the other test subjects lacked adequate food and nutrition, and Vale himself frequently gave portions of his food to his sister. He and the other test subjects also sang a song, "Promise of Reunion", to bolster their spirits, to attempt another chance at the happiness they never had and the futures they never lived, and to wish for each others' return. At some point, however, Vale and his sister are looked after by Lance Jimmer, who wanted put down Zephyrs's Animus series quickly for BAHRAM's interests. Jimmer gives Vale the alias "Ares Enduwa" and presumably frees him so that he may carry out his revenge. About a year prior to the events of The Fist of Mars, Ares had already worked on Bonaparte III for four months, and meets Cage when the latter notices him playing a digital piano in the ship's lobby. Initially, Ares felt irked by Cage's intrusion, but eventually gave in and found himself, much to his own surprise, becoming Cage's friend and looking after him. Ares would also show Cage the ropes of his new workplace, and fellow Bonaparte staff dubbed the unlikely pair "The Eighth Wonder of Bonaparte". BIS Shortly after he exposes Lewy for trying to steal change from Cage, Ares causes the Bonaparte to self-destruct in order to get back at Zephyrs for killing his parents and for experimenting on him and the other orphans. Ares hijacks Iblis and pilots it to carry out his revenge. Much to his surprise, he finds himself fighting the then-unnamed Animus, believing that his sister had come to stop him, but becomes even more surprised that Cage was actually piloting the Frame. Later, Ares would land in Hellespontos and break Cage, Myona, and Deckson out of prison. Ares would later be responsible for much of BIS's plans, running the Vjaya and disabling the bombs in Pandora Frettum's orphanage before Ned has a chance to set them off. While in BIS, he also finds significance in Phil's jealousy of Cage, though his results in playing upon this jealousy vary depending on the path the player takes. 25-Scene Path After Zephyrs unveils the HarutMarut at the TV station, Ares is revealed to reside near the TV station, curses upon realizing the extent of BAHRAM's plans, and is shortly taken away, believed to be dead. Ares is revealed to be alive, however, and spearheads BAHRAM's plans, while secretly attempting an explosion with the Marlblanke Dite in order to wipe out a significant amount of the Martian populace. He also reveals Phil's betrayal to the group, but jams the escape on the cockpit of his Grafficane while rigging it to explode after Phil is defeated. Ares reveals Myona in a Nerokerubina and has her fire a Marlblanke beam, demonstrating its destructive capacity. Ultimately, Ares reveals himself in Iblis near Zephyrs's laboratory and challenges Cage and BIS to prove him wrong by defeating him. After he is defeated, he reveals the history behind Cage's song, and directs Iblis to fly into the missile and cancel out the explosion, sacrificing his life to do so. 24-Scene Path After Zephyrs unveils the HarutMarut at the TV station, Ares is revealed to reside near the TV station, curses upon realizing the extent of Zephyrs's plans, and is shortly taken away. Zephyrs' Frame self-destructs and Ares is believed to be dead. Ares is revealed to be alive, however, and spearheads BAHRAM's plans. He reveals himself in a Nerokerubina and fires a Marlblanke beam at a train and the UNSF soldiers escorting it, completely obliterating all in his way. After Zephyrs is betrayed by Jimmer, Ares approaches Zephyrs again and directs him to the HarutMarut, where Ares is wired to the LEV to synchronize with it, and Zephyrs directs the LEV to attack BIS. Soon after the HarutMarut II suffers damage, Ares reveals to Zephyrs that he was fully capable of thinking on his own despite being wired to the LEV and that he intends to bring Zephyrs down. After the HarutMarut is defeated, the destruction kills Zephyrs, but Ares directs four Ifrit's to replenish his frame and announces his desire to avenge the other orphans of Zephyrs's experimentation with his attack on Mars. Ares is defeated once more and the LEV self-destructs; he is barely saved and brought abroad the Saoshyant, but suffers serious injuries, most of which were due to being wired to the HarutMarut II.Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars Scene 23, 24-scene path On his deathbed, Ares reveals that he was unable to kill Zephyrs directly and could not commit suicide due to Zephyrs's programming. Worse, he was forced to save Zephyrs when the latter was betrayed, and used that opportunity to shut off the HarutMarut's regenerative abilities so that Zephyrs would not survive the damage done to the LEV. Ares also reveals that he allowed himself to die to be rid of the responsibility of killing innocent lives aboard the Bonaparte. He calls for Cage to save Myona and to stop her from carrying out what was left of their plan for revenge. Gallery Ares1.png Ares2.png Ares3.png Ares4.png Ares5.png Ares6.png Ares7.png Ares8.png Ares CharaRef1.png Ares CharaRef2.png Ares CharaRef3.png Ares CharaRef4.png Ares CharaRef5.png Ares CharaRef6.png Trivia "Ares" is the Greek name for "Mars" and "Enduwa" sounds similar to "Ender", the derogatory term used to describe space colonists. Both reflect Ares's anti-terrestrial views and BAHRAM allegiance. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub